Be My Valentine
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: Ace is a college student who has a crush on the new kid Marco who just transferred to his school. With Valentine's Day coming up will Ace confess or will he let the one person he has a crush on go forever? R& R appreciated.


It was a cold winter day in the city of GrandLine. People were out doing their usual routines while the police led by the Chief Garp were out patrolling the streets making sure kids didn't skip school.

GrandLine was divided into four districts with the police the center of the city. The other districts were owned by so called kings who all had a truce to not cause any harm to their groups or to civilians. They even made sure to keep off of the police radar while doing their activities. Those kings were Big Mom, Whitebeard, Shanks and Kaido.

On the outskirts of the city there lived three brothers who all grew up together. Ace lived in a small apartment with Luffy and Sabo left to them by Garp who was their caretaker even though he was a poor one but all three worked hard at medium wage jobs while trying to keep up with their studies.

It was the first day back to One Piece University from winter break and Ace's alarm went off which startled him. He groaned as the first waves of sunlight peeked in through the window. It wasn't long until he felt someone on top of him.

"Ace get up. Sabo said that breakfast is almost ready." Luffy was anxious to return to school because he wanted to see all of his nakama again.

"Luffy it's too early." Ace wasn't a morning person at all and it wasn't long until Sabo yelled.

"Breakfast is ready." Luffy excited flew out of his brother's room which Ace sighed and smiled a little. Luffy always thought of his stomach.

Ace quickly got ready and entered the kitchen. Sabo smiled "Morning Ace I got breakfast for you."

Ace nodded and sat down he could see Luffy going in overdrive "Calm down Luffy school is not going anywhere."

"I have to meet my nakama." Luffy told him which Sabo laughed.

"I know Ace is excited to see Marco again. He didn't get the chance to talk to him yet." Sabo teased which Ace felt his face flush a little.

"Marco is not easy to approach." Ace made the excuse which his brothers saw right through it.

"I think you are just shy and don't worry Marco will like you." Luffy blurted which Ace didn't say anything for he had always been conscious about other people because of who his father was.

Ace didn't say anything more but as soon as he glanced up at the clock he realized they were late "We better get going our classes will be starting."

Luffy, Ace and Sabo rushed out the door and got into Sabo's car.

Once they were on campus they got out and all three of them ran to the door. But as soon as they got to the door Ace ran into someone.

He looked up and noticed it was his crush he felt embarrassment overcome him "Marco!"

Luffy and Sabo smirked as they left the two alone. Izo and Thatch soon followed with goofy grins on their faces.

"Ace yoi are you alright?" He asked hoping the kid wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." Ace quickly straightened up and made sure Marco wasn't hurt.

Ace didn't know what else to say so he made his move to go into the entrance when Marco's voice stopped him.

"Ace I'm glad you weren't hurt yoi." Marco gave him a smile as he walked by him and into the school.

Ace felt his face flush a little than he quickly tried to regain his composure. Why does Marco make him feel so girly? He never understood it ever since the day he first saw the blonde on why he fell for him.

He rushed inside realizing he was late and as soon as he got to class he saw his brothers smirking like idiots and he glared at them to back off. He knew the teasing would start as soon as class was over.

Robin spoke up "Is there something you would like to share Ace?" She asked as she was trying to teach the day's History lesson.

Ace felt his face flush a little "No ma-am." He only hoped that class would end soon so he could leave and forget about this day. He felt like karma wasn't on his side today and on top of that he had made a fool of himself in front of Marco.

After an hour Ace heard the bell and he rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He could feel everyone stare at him with their stupid smirks written on their faces.

He wanted to beat them all up for his embarrassment but he had promised Garp that he wouldn't fight anymore but he didn't promise he would stop fighting if it involved kids messing with his brothers.

Marco felt bad as he watched Ace walk away. Soon he was bombarded by Izo and Thatch who both just came from cooking and fashion classes that were held where his History class was.

"Marco talk to the kid." Thatch spoke up first after laughing at Marco's expression.

"Ace needs you and he likes you but he is too afraid to admit it." Izo told him which Marco wasn't sure if it was really true or not. He doesn't want to get hurt if Ace didn't feel the same if he had confessed.

"He does feel the same." Luffy told him as he walked up startling everyone.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Luffy." Sabo hit him on the head and turned to Marco.

"Sorry." Sabo did a semi bow.

Marco smiled a little "It's fine." He turned to Luffy.

"Now tell me about Ace." Marco wanted to know everything about him since he was interested in hoping to get a date.

Sabo thought of an idea "How about we set up Ace to go on a date with you?"

Luffy smiled "Yes you can take him to the movie and we will have it all planned out."

Izo and Thatch both were in agreement which Marco sighed for he knew he was beaten "Fine but when should this happen?"

"This Friday night we will bring Ace and you two will bring Marco." Sabo pointed at Izo and Thatch.

"No worries Marco." Izo gave him the look which Marco didn't have a good feeling.

"No Izo." Marco wasn't going to go through any make up or grooming sessions.

"See you Friday." Luffy yelled as he and Sabo ran to catch up to Ace.

Marco turned to his brothers "Come on yoi you two better not do anything that would embarrass me or Ace."

Once Ace and the others got home, Luffy yelled out "We are going to the movies this Friday night."

Ace curious for he had not heard or remember them making plans "Oh you can't go alone Luffy." He was overprotective of his youngest brother.

"Sabo is coming with us." Luffy laughed like Ace had said something funny.

Ace than realized that Luffy meant all three of them which he had nothing else better to do.

"Sure."

Luffy smiled for he knew that Ace deserved this because he knew how much his brother wanted to admit to Marco his feelings.

Sabo spoke up for he was happy to see Ace had calmed down from what had happened earlier. "Sorry about what had happened."

"It's fine Sabo." Ace dropped the conversation and Luffy sensing the tension once again knew how to break it.

"How about some food?" The other two laughed for their little brother loved food a little too much.

The rest of the week flew by and soon Friday night came. Ace could feel butterflies in his stomach as but he didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

Sabo yelled "Ace come on we are going to be late."

Ace sighed as he took one more quick look in the mirror and soon joined his brothers outside.

They got to the theater and there stood Marco with Thatch and Izo.

Ace gave a quick glare to his brothers than turned to Marco "Hey Marco."

Marco smiled "Ace yoi hope you didn't mind us joining you to see this movie tonight?"

Ace shook his head thinking "Oh his brothers are going to pay for this." He than realized he didn't answer the question.

"I don't mind." They entered the lobby where Marco bought Ace his popcorn and drink. Ace knew than that he had been set up.

"Thanks Marco." He quickly grabbed his popcorn before Luffy took it.

"No problem yoi. " But before Ace could say anymore the rest joined them.

"We chose an action movie." Sabo told them as they regrouped.

Soon they entered the showing which all four shoved Ace and Marco next to each other.

Marco could tell Ace was nervous "Relax Ace it's alright I wanted to sit next to you."

Ace tried not to be embarrassed "I wanted to sit next to you to." He could see Marco smile in the dark which Ace felt his heart race a little.

Two hours after the movie everyone met up outside and Ace and his brothers were about to leave.

Marco yelled "Ace wait a minute please."

Luffy and Sabo smirked which Ace turned to meet Marco's gaze "What is it Marco?" He didn't think Marco would want to talk to him after the film.

"We will meet up with you at home." Sabo told him and shoved Luffy ahead so they could give Ace some privacy.

Izo and Thatch took the hint and did the same thing. Soon it was just Ace and Marco standing there.

Marco smiled "Follow me."

Ace felt his heart race as they walked away from the public view and it was an open area.

"Is there something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Nothing is wrong I just had to tell you something."

Ace waited as Marco gathered up his courage than turned to meet Ace's gaze.

"I liked you since the day I first saw you Ace and not just as a friend. When I see you I feel something stronger like a bond that I never felt before." Marco revealed.

Ace smiled "I felt the same as well. I felt like we had this connection before I introduced myself that I had already known you."

Marco's eyes widened "It's possible we could had met in another life."

"I like you Marco in fact I might be in love with you." Ace knew it was out in the open now.

Marco walked closer and embraced him "I love you too Ace."

Ace felt the connection complete as Marco embraced him and deep down it felt right.

"Valentine's Day is coming up and would you be my valentine?" Marco hoped that Ace would say yes.

"Yes I would love to be your valentine." Ace stepped back and gave Marco a kiss.

Marco deepened it and now neither one would be alone on Valentine's Day for they were together as they were destined to be.


End file.
